There is More than Death
by jenny.wagner.56
Summary: They only have eachother. They can only save eachother. On the road to greatness, there are those who will die.


Disclaimer:_ I do not own Game of Thrones, Song of Ice and Fire, or any of the characters from the series. All characters from those series belong to George R.R. Martin_

This is an AU of sorts. It follows some of the story while taking on different paths. I can't get these two out of my head. I love Arya Stark and Gendry...so yeah...

* * *

_**Arya's Eyes**_

* * *

Death. My god. My whole vision ensnares the thought of delving blood from those I hate. I have no room in my body, and I have no place in my heart for anything else but the entirety of death. I am savage and I enjoy it. I am ready for battle at the quake of a leaf, and yet here I sit eating leftover Mutton watching these so-called "brothers" tune their warrior skills. Gendry, a friend of sorts, indulges them as though he were actually one of them. I shudder at the thought. We are beyond this, and we did not escape our last captors to be prisoner once more. We have no choice at this point, no possible escape. The one who rose from the dead sleeps with eyes open and I admit I am frightened to cross him. So I'll wait. They promise to take me where I need to be, and for now I have no choice but to believe them. I feel it though. I feel deceit in the air. I must be ready.

When day breaks, it is all training. I am being tutored on honing my bow and arrow clout. How amusing. I used to embarrass my brother by overshadowing his lack thereof. But I listen. The one who speaks has a technique I haven't heard. No aiming, no holding. Seems to be without control, but when I put it to use I succeed and pull another arrow from my sling. Dead on I hit my target. A slight smirk shows itself, before I quickly hide such nonsense.

Gendry seems proud. I'm not sure why. My success is not his, but no matter, I am happy he approves. When I go to shoot another arrow I see movement. A deep red flash beyond the cover of thick brush. "Somethings out there." I state. The group looks on. I repeat, "there is someone there." From within the forest a cartel of strangers emerge with gloom faces and stern stares. Something is about to go very wrong.

The next bit is nothing but lies and common thievery. Gutless, selfish, gold-seeking men trading a soul for no more than a months deposit. And the woman. To whom all the men seemed transfixed, a serpent in red robes with a whores eyes. She grabbed me once, by the face. Her stare was that of an interested host, but I could tell she was just trying to ease me as an adult to a child. She mocked me. As well as earned her place on my list of names before I went to sleep each night. Lucky her.

They took Gendry. My last friend. My last confidant. It didn't work that way. I had lost far too many people at this point for her to take him.

When my "guards" counted coin, I took advantage and fled. They didn't notice me at first, but I soon heard their voice raise in confusion and then hostility and my absence. It would not be long before they sought me out with force. I kept on thought. I followed the horse droppings and bread crumbs. Only hundreds of steps behind the wheeled cage that held my friend.

I heard water by nightfall. They were boarding the first ship I had ever seen up close. Gendry was with his head down, obviously feeling no hope for escape. I hoped for him.

By the time they were all aboard, the actual crew was finishing with the last of its send off. I hadn't any time to devise a plan, besides get on that ship without being seen. Obviously, easier said than done. I noticed a young steward closing his last crate of food to bring on deck. I didn't think, I just whistled. He glanced up quickly, surprised at the sound. I whistled again and then came from my hiding place. The boy was barely older than me. Maybe 15, at the most. I could tell he was trying to figure out if I was a girl or perhaps a boy.

"I need to get on that ship.: My voice was confident, but he raised an eyebrow still. So I continued, "my friend boarded unwillingly and I have to help him."

"I can guess who you're talking about, but I don't see any reason to let you on." The tone he used was humored, as though I was the most entertainment he had had in months. After a few moments he sighed, "look I couldn't even help you if I wanted to. They're barely letting me board as it is. If they didn't need someone to empty chamber pots and swab the deck, I'd be standing where you are just watching on."

Ithought about this, and realized how much of what he was saying was probably true. "There has to be a way." I had no money to barter and nothing of value to offer. "What kind of ship is this? Is it just for transportation? Is it for battle, maybe selling goods?"

"Its a pirate of ship of sorts. Trust me unless you were a few years older, both age and um..." He paused, smiled and continued with his carefully thought out words, "body, these men wouldn't be that interested in you. And if they were, well, you wouldn't want them to be." I caught his hidden meanings, but didn't dignify them by telling him chills were flying up and down my spine.

"Please. I am begging you. Just turn a blind eye. I'll find a way on and you can forget you ever saw me."

He contemplated what I said, shrugged and turned. "Good luck with that. Thankfully you're easy to forget." I should have been offended, but I didn't really care as long as I could find a way aboard.

When I saw him head up the plank, and two men begin pulling it in to take off, my mind raced with possible options. It was then I noticed just beneath where the ramp had been, I saw a square shaped hole so close to the edge of the launch level it could be in jumping distance. It was now or never! I began sprinting towards the opening with my legs pumping at speeds I never knew they could achieve. When I reached the end of the dock I pushed off with everything I had and threw my arms out in front of me, stretching with all my length. I almost missed, but I didn't and I grabbed the bottom of the hatch and hoisted myself up inside. I came face to face with a cannon mouth. Sidestepping the weapon I crouched low, unsure if I was alone or not. I looked behind me and saw the land slowly growing distant . Wanting to make sure the room was dark, I closed the shutters, hiding my entrance and the light.

It took only seconds of looking around before I was positive I was in the artillery unit. A level that had me both intrigued and afraid. Thankfully, I found so many suitable hiding spots that I was sure it was destiny. Unfortunately, there was no food or water in this room, and therefore a slow and painful way for me to die if not remedied.

I would wait until nightfall to make a move for nourishment. For now I would rest and hide quietly. The ships crew would surely settle at nightfall. Perhaps I would even find Gendry and I could reasure him.

The moon shown bright tonight I heard less and less stomps above me. Eventually, only the ocean waves gently massaging the ships bottom were heard. I had napped on and off for approximately 4 hours and I had just a small kink in my neck from leaning on the foot of a corner cannon. It was time to make my move. I probably shouldn't have been so excited, but what can I say, I live for adrenaline these days. I climbed the steps slowing, creaking just a bit. The cellar lift door was ajar to my relief and opened up graciously to the center of a large empty deck. Ahead and above me, beyond a captains cabin and an adjoining loft, was a man with his back turned steering a large helm. I tried to think of where the kitchen might be. I drew a blank. I had no idea where to go. If I had to guess the crew was sleeping below the weapons room, which meant the kitchen was maybe...?

Time to explore.

Behind me was, another cabin? A window peaked to the right and then passed that was a path that led to steps towards an upper deck. Looked like the best way to go. I pressed my back against the cabin wall and sidestepped in the direction of the window, while constantly keeping an eye on the man steering. My heart pounded as I slyly leaned to peer into the window. Inside I found the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen. It was Gendry, and he was alone. I was confused for a moment. He wasn't caged or even chained. He looked...pensive. I walked further to his door front and quietly twisted the knob before sliding into the smallest crack I could create. He barely turned, but spoke all the same. "I don't know if I'm ready for any of this."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Well, I'll be gentle then." I couldn't help but smirk when he spun so quick he tripped a little.

"Arya?!" He whispered loud and harshly. It took seconds before he had crossed his small space, taking my arm in his grip and pulling back the sheer curtains to see out onto the ships main level. "How in seven hells? Why are you here?"

"What does it look like you oaf? I'm rescuing you." I pulled my arm away and walked over to his bed. It looked so amazing. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept on a bed. With a pillow and everything, what a lucky bastard. "All though from where I"m standing it doesn't look like you need much rescuing." I sat down and laid back, sighing deeply and closing my eyes. "So whats going on? Why did they take you?"

Moments of silence passed, then I felt his weight beside me on the bed. He had laid back too and I felt the comfort of old times, the two of us roughing it on all sorts of terrain just trying to find sleep. "I found out who my father was for one."

This intrigued me and opened a lid to give him a sideways glance. "And?"

"Supposedly, I am the bastard son of the late King Robert Baratheon. The priestess you met is taking me to his brother." His tone was conflicted, but I knew his relief at the answers he now had. "You know what that means, right?"

"What?"

"You can refer to me from now on as, "my prince," I'll also except "my grace." I sat up swiftly and sucker punched him in the stomach. He blanched forward laughing easily as he did. He stayed upright and turned toward me. "You shouldn't be here Ari. You have no idea where were going."

I glared at him. So easily trusting. I knew it couldn't be that easy. "You shouldn't be here! I don't trust that woman!"

"Don't hate here just because she's prettier than you." He winked at me and I held back from punching him again. "You know, she says there is power in my blood."

Something about those words made me shudder. Blood. Blood was only blood when it was outside of a body. "Gendry we have to escape. Please, don't trust her."

He was suddenly upset. "Why? Because I finally get to find out who I am? And it turns out I'm not the trash beneath you and every other high up ass shoes! I've gone my whole life being treated like I'm nothing, and she wants to show me that I am worth more! I'm sorry Arya, but you're wrong and this is where I belong. You are the one who needs to escape."

His last words scared me and stood unsure of my next steps. "I don't want to go on without you. I need you Gendry." I admitted this only with my back to him, as I headed to the door I hoped with everything I had he would stop me. His hand was on my shoulder, gentle and warm.

"Ari. This is something I have to do." I nodded and he continued, "where are you going?"

"I'm in the artillery room. Its deserted and safe enough. I do need to find out where to scavenge some food and water."

He slid his hand down my shoulder to my elbow, pulling my hand upward to clasp his. Walking to the other end of his cabin he showed me a silver dome hiding bread and cheese, grapes with chopped meats. A jug a wine, a jug of water...I salivated. "Stay here for most of the night. Eat and sleep well, and we will get you back below before dawn. The priestess said the journey would a short one, and we have long since passed Kings Landing."

I nodded. I was tired, and his bed was so inviting. The food was delicious and I ate until my stomach hurt. I passed on the wine, but nearly finished his water supply. He assured me there would be much more for him in the morning. When the time came to sleep I found myself uncharacteristic nervous. We had slept on the ground side by side to many times to count, but the bed made it somehow different. "Sleep soundly. I never go more than a few hours without waking. I'll make sure you are up in time to get to safety."

"Okay." I slid under the covers and huddled close the wall. I said the names that haunted my dreams before floating off to sleep.

* * *

_**Gendry's Eyes**_

* * *

Why was this weird? I had lain next to Arya a million times and it was never this weird. I have to admit a few times in the morning when I woke up I had to run, blushing, but it wasn't my fault. I was a man after all. And it never had anything to do with her specifically. I can't believe she snuck on the ship for me. This girl was something else. I already knew that, but she never ceases to amaze me. I'm supposed to save damsels in distress, but this girl is always saving me.

Not this time though. This time I don't need saving. I'm excited to find out what is waiting for me next. I get to meet my uncle. Maybe be a royal. It all makes sense now. The men who questioned me about my past who mysteriously died. The gold cloaks wanting me dead. Why my mother had hid the truth about my father from me. It was all for my protection.

Now was my chance for something more . To be someone more. I was ready. But for right now, I was tired.

I looked at the curled little body on my bed. Her hands folded below her chin. Her jaw-lengthed hair softly framing her face. She was much sweeter when asleep. Just a spitfire really when she was awake. She did have a nice right hook and a pretty sure step and skill with a sword.

Crawling in behind her, I contemplated putting an arm around her, then thought better and turned to face the door instead. It was a while before I let my eyes squint open. I had hair in my face and I was holding onto something tightly. Arya had her hips backed up into my...and my right arm was pillowing her head, while the other one had her waist. I'm not sure what was worse, our position, or the fact that I was still holding her and I couldn't let go. Of course, it was just because I didn't want to wake her...

I finally dislodged myself and practically rolled out of bed. She didn't even budge. I went to the window and looked toward the sky. Across the horizon a pink hugh was beginning and I realized dawn was upon us. I went back to where Arya slept soundly and shook her awake. She came up hostile, as always and I just smiled at her. "Time for you to go back where you came from rodent." She glared at me. "What? I can't help it if your stowing away where the common rat lives."

"As opposed to a royal rat, your grace?" Her look was playful and my heart did some kind of flip flop, which I ignored hastily. "Take a drink and grab a piece of bread, then be on your way."

Arya was no fool and didn't waste time taking care of the essentials. She was at the door in minutes. When she turned I could see the worry all over her face. "It'll be okay kid. I promise, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

She didn't say anything more, just looked on a little longer before slowly opening up the door and slipping out just the way she came. I didn't see her on that ship again.

By the end of that day I was being led off a dock onto foreign lands. And for the first time in my life, I entered an actual castle. I was given a grand room with a bed bigger than my cabin the ship. There was so much food, even Hot Pie would get stuffed. I was told to clean up and then rest. So I did just that. I felt like a king. It was so late into the night when she came. The priestess. Wow, she was so...so, well she was a lot of things. But gorgeous was the only proper word I could come up with.

I drank with her. The best wine I had ever had. Not that I had a lot to go off of. I was worried I guess for a second she was poisoning me, but if she was trying to kill me...this was a good way to go. "There is power in Kings blood." She kept tell me this, and then it was like the air changed. She was talking but I couldn't hear her, all I noticed was her untying my shirt strings. Then she took off her robes and grabbed my hand. She walked me to the bed and pushed me down. Her She was kissing me everywhere, and I mean everywhere. It happened quick then. My hands were bound above my head. I had heard through dirty old men traveling and visiting whore houses that sometimes they would tie up a girl or maybe be tied up. Melisandria told me to trust her and she kept kissing a trail down to a mans most treasured place. She untied my pants there and did new things with her tongue before long I realized she had restrained my ankles as well. Just like that she was off of me and moving away from the bed.

I'm not sure why it took me so long to understand what Arya had tried to tell me. I should have trusted HER. She had never let me down before. There is Power in Kings blood. My blood. This woman wanted my blood, not me. Shit.

I struggled as much as I could. I noticed an audience of two men at the door way. They were just watching me. Melisandria had brought box over to me and then placed a slug looking thing, black as night on my chest. Then she placed another on my stomach, but worst of all she put one on the base of my manhood. It hurt more than words and admit I wailed a bit in pain. After a few minutes she began removing them with tweezers. When she took the last one off I thought I would faint. This was by far the worst thing that had ever happened to me.

I listened with my eyes shut so tight to one of the men name off 3 "kings" and throw the leeches into fire. Then they left me, bound and alone.


End file.
